This invention relates to the field of hearing aids, and more particularly to "In The Ear" type hearing aids. The invention relates specifically to the use of audible sound to quickly and accurately adjust the volume control after inserting the aid in the ear.
A type of in the ear hearing aid is shown in Harada U. S. Pat. No. 4,375,016. Another form of an in the ear aid is illustrated in Bellafiore U. S. Pat. No. 4,532,649.
The advent of the in the ear hearing aid has revolutionized the hearing aid industry. The ease, convenience and simplicity of these aids removes much of the reluctance of the public to wear them. They can very quickly and easily be inserted into and removed from the ear. The one big inconvenience with all types of in the ear hearing aids is that it is very difficult to perform this action without touching the volume control knob, thereby changing the setting. This necessitates a period of time, sometimes an extended period, of adjusting the volume control after the aid is positioned in the ear to reset the proper level setting for maximum benefit at a good comfort level.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a device suitable for use with all in the ear hearing aids which utilizes audible sound to quickly and accurately adjust the volume to a predetermined level after the aid is inserted in the ear.
Another object is to eliminate the necessity for the wearer to raise and lower the volume control for a period of time after the aid has been inserted in the ear.
Still another object is to provide a device in which the volume control knob is audibly adjusted from either the "off" or "maximum" positions to the desired adjustment promptly after the aid is inserted in the ear.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
The present invention comprises an in the ear hearing aid having a volume control knob which clicks audibly as it is turned whereby the user can set the volume to a predetermined level after the aid is inserted in the ear by advancing the knob a known number of clicks from the off position or retreating the knob a known number of clicks from the maximum volume position.
The invention also consists in the parts and in the arrangements and combinations of parts hereinafter described and claimed.